Lance Fulderon
History Parents Lance was raised by his loving parents Jeric and Lana Fulderon. Jeric was the Executive Officer of a local militia outpost on the planet Jorel. Jeric Fulderon led a group known as the Jorel Skyraiders. Through use of jetpacks, this airborne assault group trained in the different terrains that the planet of Jorel offered. Jeric instilled the love for the military into Lance at a young age. Jeric taught Lance to always do what was right..this ranged from helping friends when they were in need to firing a blaster properly to standing up to a local bully. His mother, Lana, was a nurturing mother that gave Lance his education. She would stay up late reading to him and letting him know about life outside of Jorel. Lana taught Lance that it was important to be intelligent...and that knowledge was just as powerful as a blaster. As for what became of Lance's parents, Jeric was killed fighting valiantly against an assault by Imperial Stormtroopers when they assaulted the Outpost that Jeric was stationed at. Lance never saw his mother after the assault and presumes that she is dead, but has hope that perhaps, just maybe, she might still be alive. Early Years Lance's early years were quiet ones. His homeworld, Jorel, was serene and peaceful. The Fulderon family had a cabin that was in the middle of a forest. Boyish Lance would spend his time wandering the forest. On his braver nights, he would stay out later and worry his parents while he explored the forest and how it looked under the dual moonlight. One thing was for sure...Lance was very curious as a young boy and he constantly dropped question after question on his parents. A sense for adventure was also evident in boyish Lance as he looked forward to going out into the forest by himself. Adolescence Lance ended his early years adventurous and didn't stop when he hit adolescence. When Lance wasn't spending time with his mother learning, he was busy sticking to his father like glue. The military highly interested the teenager and he was fascinated by how the teamwork of a unit could help them achieve a goal. Lance took to the fitness side of the military like a Mon Calamarian to water. He'd spend time working out vigorously with the other recruits at the local militia outpost. Jeric hesitantly showed Lance at the tender age of 12 how to hold and fire a blaster. Lance ended up being quite the sharpshooter and he even outshot some of the actual militia. Lance realized in his adolescence that he wanted to be like his father. Recent Events After the Imperial assault on Jorel and the outpost, Lance retreated into the forests with the remnants of the Jorel Skyriaders and scattered into small groups. Lance took charge of his small squad of 7 at the age of 17 and helped them to evade detection and capture from Imperial scouts on several ocassions. Lance sharpened his military skills through this time and eventually got in contact with a local merchant that agreed to smuggle Lance's small band of militia off the planet. Lance knew his next plan of action...and that would be to defend the freedom of others that were harmed by the Imperials...Lance wanted to join the young Rebellion. After joining a Rebel Cell special ops, Lance quickly worked up through the ranks, gaining notoriety for his marksmanship and his ability to command. Soon, he was entrusted with leading the Krayt Dragons on Tatooine, a pathfinder kind of group that was given the task of taking over the Imperial presence on the desert planet. Once the Rebellion was crushed, his group fought on, entirely unaware because of communication delays that the Rebellion was no more. Soon after finding out the fateful news, the young officer made it his duty to continue working to split these two new groups that emerged from the Empire. The Krayt Dragons were quickly decimated after larger Imperial forces landed on the planet, severely outnumbering the courageous group. Eventually, Lance ordered his group to evacuate Tatooine....telling them to scatter out across the galaxy. Fulderon headed to Nar Shadaa to stay under the radar for a short time. Just recently though, the former Rebel has banded old friends of his into the Jorel Skyraiders. The group is still in its early stages, but the concept is the same; airborne assault. Their job at the moment is to strike up some terrorist-like attacks against the Imperials. Only a squad large, the Jorel Skyraiders are big enough to do damage without being big enough to cause a huge scene. You never know when they'll strike. Psyche Lance is a good-hearted person by nature. He's got a seriousness to him when he's in the field and "on the job", but he's actually quite the joker when interacting with others. He loves talking and engaging others about things he doesn't know about...for curiosity is in his nature. He believes in being fair with others if they are fair with him. As for the bad...his compassionate nature can sometimes be used against him as he can be thought of too nice in certain situations. He is still young, so he doesn't have the experience that others have as of yet. Skills Of all the things Lance is good at, marksmanship is what he excels at. He's Mr. Clutch when he's got a blaster rifle in his hands and the odds are against him. In addition he's got above average martial arts hand-to-hand training. Learning under his father, he gained the knowledge of military tactics. Through his mother, he learned the basics of a variety of languages...though he excelled the most in the Wookiee tongue and can understand it fluently. One thing that Lance never learned about when it came to the military was a good sense of technical and medical training. Moving through the forests his whole life in silence helped Lance also to become very stealthy...he can move and sneak very well. Category:Characters